Various types of anchoring and support systems have been proposed that include adjustable features. In particular with respect to supporting manufactured housing, or modular housing, structural units or other preformed or preshaped modular building components, a wide variety of load bearing sustainer or shaft configurations have been proposed to define anchoring systems and tie downs to connect the manufactured housing, or modular housing, unit or modular preformed structural component to the ground. As used in this respect, a load bearing component is defined as being sufficiently strong and rigid to act as the primary support for other construction or components against gravity or to resist transverse loading. A preform or preshape is defined as a component of a building construction which is in completed form before its use at the job site. A shaft is defined as a member which has a limited closed periphery and which is greatly elongated relative to its length. A sustainer is defined as a rigid member or construction having a limited closed periphery which is greatly elongated relative to any lateral dimension, resists transverse loading and supports or retains other components of a building construction. An anchoring system is defined to mean a combination of ties, anchoring equipment, and ground anchors, that will, when properly installed, resist movement caused by wind forces on an emplaced manufactured housing, or modular housing, or other preformed module structure. Anchoring equipment is defined as straps, cables, turnbuckles, chains, including tension, or other securing devices which are used with ties to secure a manufactured housing, or modular housing, to ground anchors. Ground anchors are defined to mean any device designed to transfer the manufactured housing, or modular housing, anchoring loads to the ground. A foundation is defined to mean the base on which a manufactured housing, or modular housing, rests. A tie is defined as straps, cables, or other securing device used to connect a manufactured housing, or modular housing, to the ground anchors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,097 discloses a mobile home stanchion for supporting a mobile home. The stanchion includes a base, an intermediate vertical support fixedly secured to the base, and an upper mobile home support adjustably mounted at the upper end of the vertical support with means thereon for connection to an underside of the mobile home. This configuration has the disadvantage of requiring a concrete pad or platform to be poured at the site with anchor bolts for connection to the stanchion. This increases the cost of site preparation to receive the mobile home structure and increases the amount of time required between beginning site preparation and completion of the installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,270 discloses a building system having flooring supported by adjustable posts and individual beams extending between the posts which may be temporarily supported in excavations to enable the floor to be erected, and then adjusted for level. The excavations are subsequently filled with concrete to form footings. The post may extend upwardly beyond the floor beams to form wall supports. This foundation system also increases the amount of time required for site preparation and the cost involved in preparing the site. In addition, this system is only capable of course adjustment between the upper and lower parts of each post. The course adjustment is performed by pining through the appropriate mating apertures so that the floor is supported substantially at the required level.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,975 discloses a foundation arrangement for manufactured housing, such as mobile homes, which provides adequate support to resist overturning wind forces, as well as to prevent vertical or lateral shifting of the mobile home, due to earth movements resulting from mud or freeze-thaw induced shifting of the supporting soil. The foundation arrangement includes a plurality of telescoping stanchions which are adapted to be raised in order to be connected to the underframe and lowered to a final position. In this configuration, a series of through holes are drilled through the stanchion to accommodate a nut and bolt assembly which will act in engagement with the upper edge of the casing pipe to provide a positive downstop upon lowering of the mobile home. Resistance to uplift is provided by the weight of the mobile home, and also by wedging action between the stanchions and the casings caused by lateral wind thrust loads. The casings may also be positioned above the level of the slab or grade and provided with through holes to provide a positive lock. This configuration also requires elaborate site preparation work, consequently increasing the cost and lead time required prior to completion of the installation of the structure on site. In addition, this adjusting mechanism provides only course adjustment, typically requiring the addition of shims, such as a wooden wedge that when driven tightly together in opposing pairs between the cap and the mobile home frame acts as a stabilizing device to take up any space or gap existing between the top of the pillar or cap and the mobile home frame.